Coming Home
by Charlotte Alexandra Callaghan
Summary: Percy returned to the Burrow five days after the war ended. How did he feel upon his arrival?


_May 7, 1998_

Percy stood at the back gate of the Burrow. Through the kitchen window, he could see his mum sitting at the table with a cup of tea, staring at her clock. Fred's hand had fallen off but the others were still working properly. In three days was Fred's funeral. Funerals for the Fallen Fifty had been organized by the Ministry alphabetically with two per day, three on weekends. Aside from the disaster that had been Christmas 1996, he had not set foot in his home in three years. This had always been his home. Even after he had moved to London, Percy had always thought of the Burrow as his real home.

 _I'm coming home_  
 _I'm coming home_  
 _Tell the world I'm coming home_  
 _Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
 _I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
 _I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
 _Tell the world I'm coming_

 _I'm back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong (yeah)_  
 _I feel like there's nothing that I can't try_  
 _And if you with me put your hands high (put your hands high)_  
 _If you ever lost a life before (high, hands),_  
 _This one's for you_  
 _(and if you with me put your hands high, hands, high)_  
 _And you, and you, and you, and you_  
 _(your dreams are filled, you're rapping with the best)_  
 _I'll be home soon_

During his estrangement, Percy was rather known rather notoriously as the "Former Weasley" by Thicknesse and his cronies. He had believed Fudge over Harry and tried his best to make the rest of the family see reason. He had done his best to rise above what Arthur had achieved in the Ministry. Personal Assistant to the Minister himself! Percy hadn't even known about his father's promotion until he read it in the papers. At the disastrous Christmas dinner where he got turnips in his face courtesy of Ginny and the twins, Percy had gotten a glimpse of what his life could have been like had he chosen to stay. But he had inherited the Weasley stubbornness and left. Again. Up until last fall, Percy had wholeheartedly believed in the new regime. However, Percy was a Gryffindor and a Weasley through and through. It started in October when he realized what was happening to the Muggle-borns, Percy had contacted Professor McGonagall, pretending to be concerned about Ginny's recent behavior. She had put him in touch with Aberforth Dumbledore and between the three of them, they had been secretly sending messages to the Muggle-borns, warning them to get out of the country. Percy was proud of his efforts; he had helped save hundreds of lives. But, he felt guilty over those he hadn't managed to persuade to leave.

 _I hear "The Tears of a Clown"_  
 _I hate that song_  
 _I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on (come on)_  
 _Another day another dawn_  
 _Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone_  
 _What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on_  
 _It's easy to be Puff, but it's harder to be Sean_  
 _What if my twins ask me why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!)_  
 _How do I respond?_  
 _What if my son stares with a face like my own_  
 _And says he wants to be like me when he's grown_  
 _Shit, but I ain't finished growing_  
 _Another night the inevitable prolongs_  
 _Another day another dawn (come on)_  
 _Just tell Keisha and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'_  
 _Another lie that I carry on_  
 _I need to get back to the place I belong_

Percy had felt so happy when he had arrived in the Room of Requirement and seen his family intact. He had known about Bill's scars and wedding because he had received the invitation but couldn't bring himself to go. He had known about all the shenanigans Ron and Ginny had gotten themselves into over the last few years because he had either overheard coworkers discussing the events or had read about them in the _Daily Prophet_. During the cease-fire, Percy had been inconsolable over Fred's body and had refused to budge from his side. Even though George denied blaming Percy for Fred's death, Percy couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. That feeling stayed with him for several years.

 _"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song_  
 _Is a house really a home when your loved ones is gone? (no)_  
 _And &#%! got the nerve to blame you for it (come on)_  
 _And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it (that's right)_  
 _But you felt it and still feel it_  
 _And money can't make up for it or conceal it_  
 _But you deal with it and you keep ballin' (that's right)_  
 _Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'_  
 _Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love_  
 _But we've been living as friends (yeah)_  
 _So you've been a guest in your own home (come on)_  
 _It's time to make your house your own_  
 _Pick up the phone, come on_

He took a deep breath and walked into the Burrow. Molly looked up as Percy entered the kitchen. Wordlessly, she stood up and embraced her third son. Percy closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of home. He was back where he belonged and he was going to stay.

 _"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song_  
 _Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong_  
 _I thought I told y'all that we won't stop_  
 _Till we back cruising through Harlem, these old blocks_  
 _It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy_  
 _Drove me away then embraced me_  
 _Forgave me for all of my shortcomings_  
 _Welcome to my homecoming_  
 _Yeah, it's been a long time coming_  
 _Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles_  
 _Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs_  
 _Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)_  
 _But here I stand_  
 _(come on),_  
 _(don't stop)_  
 _A better man!_  
 _Thank you Lord_  
 _Thank you all!_

Song: "Coming Home"

Artist: Diddy - Dirty Money, featuring Skylar Grey


End file.
